


It's Like A Battlefield

by thisaintascene



Series: The 3 Player Game Chronicles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/F/F, Fluff Dumpster, Polyamory, Prank War, That's what this fic is, They love each other so much it's GROSS, fluffy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaintascene/pseuds/thisaintascene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven starts a prank war she doesn't know how to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like A Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> *Adele voice* hello.... it me
> 
> This is a very cheesy thing product of a brain fart i had and it has been written mostly during hours when literally no one is awake so... enjoy!
> 
> i would also like to say thank you to @moonshineconspiracy for dealing with me while i was writing this and also being my beta :))) (i know you're probably gonna hate me for this, but i said i would and these hips don't lie) AND ALSO @sunshineandshowers93 for being excited about this and giving me ideas :)))
> 
> and basically everyone who commented on the previous fics, you were all really nice and awesome

Raven doesn’t quite know how it started. At least that’s what she will say if someone ever tries to question her about the second week of September of 2015.

But, of course, that’s a load of bullshit.

Because, despite how much she disagreed with this fact, if something went down in the Griffin-Reyes-Woods apartment, it was most probably caused by the person to whom the Reyes last name belonged to.

For sure.

Raven had been the one to break the microwave and almost left them to starve for two whole weeks.

But she had also been the one to fix it, according to her, so that evened things out.

Clarke, after having tried to eat the noodles straight from the box without boiling them for the first time (and hopefully last) in her life, disagreed.

Raven was also the one to accidentally put a snapchat that was only supposed to be for their closest friends on her Snapchat Story on a warm day of June in 2016. The video was Clarke and Lexa naked, except for a sheet, sleeping soundly on her bed.

Everybody saw that video.

And really, she’s just gonna stop this trip down memory lane because she knows she’s gonna lose this battle.

So.

The prank war of September 2015.

Yeah, that was Raven’s fault too.

They’d gone camping with Lincoln and Octavia for two nights near a lake in the middle of the mountains. Raven didn’t even have a signal on her phone, and that fact scared her a lot more than any possibility of bears getting anywhere near them at night.

But she wouldn’t deny she was having a good time with her girlfriends and her best friends making s’mores near the fire, singing hakuna matata songs and splashing each other in the lake until they were so tired they collapsed in their tent on top of each other. Raven did _not_ appreciate being at the bottom of that pile sometimes, though.

It’s during the second night that Clarke, after having had two drinks, convinces her and Lexa to go skinny dipping in the lake.

Raven agrees because it sounds amazing.

Lexa agrees because she’s the only one who hasn’t had any alcohol, and she probably thinks Clarke and her will drown if they are left on their own.

Joke’s on her, because Raven has not had that much to drink, actually, and this whole scenario provides her with the perfect opportunity to pull the oldest trick in the book and piss off both her girlfriends _while_ seeing their boobs.

It’s flawless.

She jumps first into the water, followed closely by Clarke, who yelps at the cold sensation.

Lexa goes in a moment later, and Raven swears she can hear a deep sigh before she jumps. Her body hits the water, splashing Raven and Clarke.

Raven gets distracted for a while, but in her defense she’s in a lake with a naked Clarke and a naked Lexa, and making out with them is… distracting. And after all these months, still _amazing._

So the fact that she actually sneaks out of the lake at some point while Clarke and Lexa flirt with each other by throwing water at each other’s faces like preschoolers, is a feat according to her.

And when the two girls manage to get out of the water only to realize both their clothes and their girlfriend have disappeared, Raven feels even more proud of herself for not walking out of the tent just to stare at them.

That is until they find her, and Clarke runs after her for ten good minutes screaming for her to just give them their clothes back.

Raven gets so intimidated at one point (and turned on, but she’ll deny that part) that she ends up taking their clothes from the tent and giving them back.

Clarke narrows her eyes at her. “I’m gonna get you back for this.”

And Raven laughs and kisses her on the corner of her mouth because her girlfriend is adorable.

And she honestly thinks that’s the last of it. 

 

****

The ride back home had been hot and uncomfortable. Or at least that’s what Lexa would’ve said if someone had asked her about it.

Raven, on the other side, wouldn’t have been able to say shit about it because she had spent the whole car ride alternating between sleeping on Clarke’s shoulder and sleeping on Lexa’s shoulder.

According to her, before they all realized, they were home and the unforgettable days at the lake were left behind. The only thing she was sure about at that moment was the fact that they all really needed a shower.

****

So, when her alarm starts ringing at some _ungodly_ hour _before the sun is even up_ a few days later, she looks around her bed confused and startled, and - to be quite frank - scared.

Lexa meets her eyes with a similar expression on her face.

Clarke is nowhere to be seen.

She remembers it’s Monday, so the blonde must have already gone to class.

Then why the fuck is her alarm still making noise?

She quickly decides she doesn’t really care. She grabs her phone and presses the button to end this nightmare. Turning around to cuddle Lexa, she sighs contentedly as she falls back to sleep.

Until the noise fills the room again.

“What the hell?” It’s Lexa, this time, while dropping an arm over Raven’s torso to grab the phone and angrily shutting it up. “Why do you have alarms going at this time in the morning?”

She whispers the words against the pillow, her eyebrows scrunched up adorably. Raven shakes her head slowly as she starts falling into a deep slumber again.

“-wasn’t me…”

But she’s past the point of caring again.

That is until it keeps happening. Again. And again.

And now she’s fucking pissed, because her phone has been waking her up every half an hour for the last two hours and _she didn’t set the fucking alarms_. She knows she didn’t.

When she reluctantly frees her arm from under Lexa and grabs the phone _again,_ she notices a note written on the alarm.

**good morning!! Hope you slept well <3 **

Another alarm sounds immediately after, and by now she’s positive she’s gonna be in a bad mood all day because her brain hurts and that’s always a recipe for disaster.

**(told you there’d be payback)**

Lexa is now also reading it over her shoulder. She drops her head and starts laughing, the sound muffled against the pillow. “I can’t believe she did it.”

Raven tries to think what she’s done this time. She thinks really hard, which is _painful_ because it’s still fucking early.

“Wait, Clarke’s pissed about what happened at the lake?”

“Oh yeah. And by the way,” Lexa raises her head from the pillow and lets her mouth hover over Raven’s. “So am I.”

She gets up from the bed and when she’s by the door she turns around with a smirk that disappears into an innocent smile so fast that Raven wonders if she imagined the whole thing.

“Do you want pancakes?”

Raven, still inside the bed, grabs the sheet to cover herself form her feet to her chin, suddenly very, very scared about her life.

****

Lexa’s revenge occurs four days later, when Raven grabs her tools to work on the old Alfa Romeo she and Clarke’s dad are working on in the Griffin household’s garage, and she realizes they’ve all been replaced by small plastic ones. She’s already at the house, and she has no idea where her _actual_ tools are.

“I’m gonna kill her.”

She starts looking around the garage for Jake’s box. Maybe she’ll find enough stuff to get something done.

“Kill who?

She almost gets a heart attack until she realizes it’s just Clarke at the entrance of the garage.

“Lexa.”

Clarke looks at her puzzled, until she notices the box of tools. She starts to laugh, her whole body bending forward, until she had to put her hands on her knees to support herself. Raven waits for the whole thing to end while appreciating the shorts and the low-cut top Clarke is wearing, trying not to notice how hot her girlfriend looks because she’s _laughing at her_ and that is not cool.

“And also,” She grabs Clarke’s top. “I still haven’t said to you how furious I am about the alarm thing.”

Clarke makes an obscene sound, surely to make her squirm. “So you liked it?”

“I hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t.” Clarke kisses her, slow but determined.

They are making out against the car before Raven even realizes what’s going on. Once she does, she wastes no time and quickly takes Clarke’s top off. It’s been bothering her since the other girl entered the garage. 

Clarke opens the door of the car and falls back into the backseat while holding Raven by the back of her neck. They fall together, Raven on top of Clarke.

Raven stops suddenly, remembering exactly where they are.

“Clarke, your parents.”

The blonde girl shakes her head and kisses her again.

“They’re not home.”

Raven starts unzipping Clarke’s shorts. 

But the other girl seems to not agree with her on their current state of clothing. She pushes Raven’s hands away and takes advantage of the moment of uncertainty the mechanic experiences to take off her tank top.

Raven chuckles. “Oh, so this is how it’s going to go, huh?”

Clarke raises an eyebrow seductively. Raven groans.

She kisses her again just to make sure Clarke can’t say anything in response, and this time the other girl is so distracted by Raven’s tongue, that she has her hand down Clarke’s pants in no time. She moves her mouth to Clarke’s ear. “Just let me fuck you.”

Raven hears Clarke giggle against the skin of her neck. “Hmm… I don’t know if you asked nicely enough…”

“Clarke, please.”

“Okay, then-” Clarke unhooks her own bra and throws it somewhere around the front seat. “-stop talking.”

 

****

Lexa approaches her two days later with a serious face and a mischievous look in her eyes.

“What’s the next plan? I want in.”

Raven gives her an incredulous look, but it quickly turns to a smirk when comprehension dawns on her.

“You want in on driving Clarke insane?”

Lexa shrugs. “She made me suffer through the alarm shit too.”

“Nice.” Raven looks around the flat for a second, making sure they really are alone. “Well, I had actually thought of something…”

She’s read it online and she was actually really excited to test it out.

They start moving the furniture of the living room a couple of inches every day. The coffee table gets slowly further away from the couch. The television is moved to the right, bit by bit. The dinner table gets closer and closer to the wall…

And Clarke seems constantly perturbed by the fact that she can’t quite figure out what the hell is happening.

They start hiding her stuff too.

And when the day comes that she realizes what’s going on, Raven feels like she’s going to explode from all the contained laughter.

Clarke can’t find her keys.

And she keeps looking at the both of them as if she _knows_ they’re at fault. But she can’t prove it, and Raven knows that, so she keeps a smiley innocent face and watches as Clarke runs through the apartment like a mad woman on a mission.

But then again, Raven thinks, that’s how she always looks when she has to go somewhere.

It’s not until she finds the keys in a drawer and she goes to the table to drop them there while she’s rummaging through her purse that it all makes sense to her. Because the keys fall to the floor instead of landing on the table. Because the table is now six inches closer to the wall.

Clarke stares at the keys, which should _not_ be on the floor, because she’s done this same thing thousands of times and-

She takes a deep breath and turns to Raven and Lexa, who are now subtly trying to walk backwards towards the door so they can exit the room before they _die._

Clarke narrows her eyes at them.

“Oh, it’s on.”

She grabs the keys and storms out of the flat, throwing a “You assholes!” over her shoulder.

****

Clarke replaces the shampoo in her bottle to honey, and Raven screams from the shower until the blonde gets inside with her and washes her hair _with real shampoo._

Clarke chuckles the whole time.

Lexa appears not long after Raven has stopped screaming because she gets startled by the noise. Once she realizes what’s going, she shakes her head, exasperated at Raven’s antics, and after shrugging, she strips out of her clothes and gets into the shower too.

In the end, Raven can’t really complain anymore.

****

She finds out the next day that Clarke has made a few shortcut changes on Lexa’s phone.

Raven has the lucky chance to experience the results personally when she receives a text from the girl that says _“I’m horny, you wanna go grab something?”._

It is quickly followed by another one. _“HUNGRY”_

And then another one.

_“I’m gonna kill Clarke.”_

When Raven gets home, the first sentence she hears is “I sent one of my coworkers a text that said ‘I’ll see you naked’, Clarke!”

Raven steps into the living room to find Clarke on the couch with her lips pursed in what Raven knows is a majestic attempt to not crack up laughing, and Lexa standing up in the middle of the room with her arms crossed glaring at the other girl.

“See you NAKED!”

Raven loses it.

She starts laughing so much that Lexa turns to her with a glare and she quickly realizes she should have stepped outside immediately as soon as she saw what was going on.

Lexa points a finger at her. “Alliance over.”

She leaves the room while Clarke still giggles and Raven screams “Traitor!”

****

Clarke is busy with classes and spends all her free time painting. She gets so into her head that she’s capable of ignoring Raven and Lexa for hours. They still make sure to bring her food from time to time.

But Lexa is no better. She works a lot.

And Raven understands that people who want to become good lawyers are always busy.

But, to be honest, she just really misses them.

They’re her girlfriends, but they’re also her best friends.

And so, Raven plans a way to have some quality time with the two girls she’s in love with and end this prank war (as the winner) all the same time.

****

This could very possibly be the first time she’s out of bed before the other two girls. But it’s a Saturday, and it’s 8am, so she still has at least a bit of time.

She just prays neither Clarke nor Lexa wake up. But after directing a glance in their direction, she sees with relief that they’re still sleeping, completely out to the world, hopelessly intertwined with each other.

For a second, she _really_ just wants to go back to bed with them, but she focuses on her goal, and steps out of the room walking on her tiptoes.

She’d bought 100 plastic cups and hid them underneath the sink.

It goes smoothly, and she feels very proud of herself once she’s done.

She places the last cup on the floor and gets into the bed again, her body sliding underneath the sheet. Clarke’s hand searches for the new focus of heat, and when it finds her arm, the blonde girl turns around to wrap Raven into her arms. “Where were you?” She whispers it against Raven’s skin, and it comes out groggily and barely comprehensive.

“Had to do something.”

Clarke makes a non-committal grunt, but drops the subject, probably because she’s still half asleep.

So Raven puts a hand on her back and she cuddles up to her, bringing their bodies closer. Lexa is still sound sleep on Clarke’s other side.

She wakes up because someone is nudging her impatiently and she hears Clarke’s hoarse-cause-I-just-woke-up voice. “It was you, wasn’t it? Raven, I swear to god I’m gonna kick you out this apartment at some point if you keep-”

“What’s going on?” Now it’s Lexa voice, also raspy and tired. She looks at Raven, still laying in the bed, and then to Clarke, who holds her head on her hands and sits at the edge of the bed.

“Raven’s filled the floor with plastic cups full of water.” Clarke points towards the floor with her hand and sighs. “And now we can’t get out of the room.”

Lexa looks around confused, until she seems to understand the situation and she shakes her head, clearly amused.

She turns to Raven, who is now awake cause it’s impossible to keep sleeping with all this noise.

Lexa snorts. “You know you’re supposed to do that in a way that _you are outside the room_ when you’re done, and not trapped with us here, you idiot?” She sits on the bed, her chin resting on a propped up hand, and her legs crossed.

“Nope, this was the prank all along.”

Clarke falls back into the bed. “What kind of prank is this?”

Raven shrugs, looking at them with a smirk and wiggling her eyebrows. “The kind of prank that locks us all up in this room all morning and allows me to spend some quality time with my two very busy girlfriends.”

Both their faces soften at her words.

And without saying anything, they snuggle to Raven, returning to their positions before they’d woken up.

Lexa clears her throat after a while. “So, you sure you didn’t just screw up the prank when you stayed in this side of the room while putting the cups and you couldn’t get out either so you made up that excuse?”

Raven slaps her shoulder playfully, and Lexa laughs, scratchy and low.

Silence, apart from a few contented sighs, enfolds them for a moment. Until Clarke announces, loud and clear, “No more pranks.”

Lexa agrees. “God, please. No more.”

Raven nods, because she’s fine with that, and also because she’s warm and comfortable, and everything is so nice she’ll say yes to anything right now.

Once Clarke has made sure of her willingness to cooperate, she turns to Lexa. “Also, babe, I’m sorry about the thing with your phone.”

Lexa chuckles, and Raven hears the sound of cotton sheets rustling together.

“I’m sorry about hiding your keys.”

Clarke kisses Lexa on her forehead, and then, after smiling for a bit, she kisses her on the lips while Lexa grumbles about morning breath.

Raven awaits the round of apologies in her direction.

When she realizes that’s not going to happen, she props herself on an elbow and glares at them. “Okay… what about me?”

Clarke stretches her arms before she responds. “What about you?”

Raven pouts. “You didn’t apologize to me.”

They turn to her with contemplative faces and they shake their heads at the same time.

“Yeah… no, you deserved that.”

“Totally deserved all we did.”

“Mhmm.”

They exchange looks and smirks, while nodding at each other.

Raven is outraged.

“I can’t believe the audacity.”

Clarke gives her a short kiss, one of those where she’s still laughing and it’s more a bumping of their lips than a kiss. Raven loves those, when Clarke is just so happy she can’t stop smiling enough to kiss her properly.

“There’s also another reason I did this whole thing today.”

Now Clarke and Lexa are staring at her expectantly.

“Wow, you guys are bad at this. I thought at least one of you would remember.” She shakes her head melodramatically, feigning disappointment. “Both of you should really work on your romance tactics.”

“Huh?”

“Turns out exactly 6 months ago, we had really good sex and then we woke up and Lexa made us pancakes, and we had sex again and we decided to keep having sex for a while.” She grins. “For 6 months now. Lots of sex. But also cuddles, cuddles have been good.”

Clarke’s eyes widen while Lexa raises her head from the pillow to look at her above the blonde.

“Wait-”

“We’ve been dating for six months?”

Raven nods. “Ain’t that what I said?”

“Oh my god, I’ve been so in my own head lately, I didn’t notice… I’m sorry!”

Lexa shakes her head and grabs Clarke’s hand. “No, it’s okay, I didn’t realize it either.” She then grabs Raven’s hand also. “Happy anniversary, I love you both so much.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Clarke looks like she’s about to start crying, and Raven shrugs. “Eh, I guess…”

They grab her by the waist and also by her arm and pull her in between the both of them, while she screams incomprehensive sounds pretending she hates this turn of events. 

They all fall into an indiscernible mass of bodies, laughing and screeching.

They ultimately decide to sleep for a couple more hours.

There’s still time.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://nofriesnoglory.tumblr.com) if you want to ask me anything
> 
>  
> 
> i'll try to keep this story going, but i don't know when the next one-shot will be posted :)


End file.
